


Hiling

by ddalgiksy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Medicine, Nurse Hoshi, Nurse Wonwoo, friends - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgiksy/pseuds/ddalgiksy
Summary: They say that when wishing every 11:11, on a shooting star, on a fallen eyelash, or on a plant called wish that can be found outside of our houses, our wish will come true. It may sound a little childish but it was what Hoshi and Wonwoo believed since they were in middle school.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	Hiling

**Author's Note:**

> to team real // to hanacakes who helped me with this ao3 tutorial // to my soulmates, soonwoo.   
> This is my first fic so I apologize in advance if I don't meet your expectation >.<

They say that when wishing every 11:11, on a shooting star, on a fallen eyelash, or on a plant called  _ wish  _ that can be found outside of our houses, our wish will come true. It may sound a little childish but it was what Hoshi and Wonwoo believed since they were in middle school.

Having someone as a buddy that will accompany you when going home, will wait for you while you tie your shoes, will bring you  _ tabo _ when you’re having your number two inside a public restroom, will cheer for you even when u fail to say  _ nakakapagpabagabag _ in a language quiz in school, is the greatest feeling of them all. Hoshi and Wonwoo have experienced them all. They have each other’s back and shoulders to lean on. On a daily basis, they would go to the highest part of their small village to wait for a shooting star and wish for it. They would also wait for every 11:11 pm even if it’s late and wish-  _ “Sana patuloy pa rin tayong magkita ng ganito hannggang sa tumanda tayo.”  _ That one line wish was their everyday wish since then. Coincidence is that they don’t say their wish to each other but they have the same wish! Cool right? 

A little background on how they ended up studying nursing in college. It was when they were binge-watching medical dramas in Hoshi’s house every weekend. Hoshi and Wonwoo’s parents were buddies since they were in their high school days as well so that adds up to another way of Hoshi and Wonwoo seeing each other. They would imitate how the actors open up a person’s body. Wonwoo would do it on Hoshi’s tiger plushie. Another event was when they were the only boys in their class that weren’t afraid of catching the frogs from the container and distributing it on their classmates’ station for dissection. A funny scene happened that time was when Hoshi place a small frog on Wonwoo’s head and he didn’t notice it. Despite Hoshi’s small size compared to the younger one, he managed to place a living frog. It was the first time the whole class witnessed Wonwoo screamed at the top of his lungs and even ran out of the bio lab. 

The best friends have known each other for almost two decades and a half now. Basically, they are called _ since tummies _ , a term used on two best friends that have known each other even before they come out to the world. They grew up in the same neighborhood and had the same circle of friends. After graduating from nursing in college, they promised each other that no matter what happens, saving lives will be their first priority after their friendship. It may sound like it’s impossible, but it’s the only way for them to train themselves in being independent persons. They choose to apply to different hospitals so that their “independence” will be exercised well. What a great headstart for them but I am sure that they will overcome it. It’s their promise after all. 

After all that has been happening in their career, they still say the same wish every day but in a different place this time. Their place, as well as the hospitals they are working from, is almost 2 hours away from each other. Hoshi is staying in the rural part of the country while Wonwoo is staying in the urban part. Hoshi or Wonwoo would sometimes get called in the middle of the night because there is a mass number of injured people that entered the hospital. It is indeed tough to meet because of the traveling time and the tiredness they can feel after working. Saving lives almost 24/7 is really difficult, but there are prepared enough because they have been doing it for years now. 

It’s been 5 years since they talked to each other face to face. Since then, they only talked on the phone. There’s nothing much to talk about because they are just focusing on saving lives. There are times they would meet each other but it only happened twice. It was when Wonwoo was asked to transport a beating heart into Hoshi’s resident hospital for the transplant. Another time was when Hoshi was visiting the city and witnessed a pregnant woman that was about to give birth any minute at that time, fate was so nice that Wonwoo happened to be in the area as well, having a quick walk around the city. Both of them successfully delivered a baby boy that day. They were about to catch up with each other after a long time until Wonwoo was asked to duty in the hospital and Hoshi was asked to go back to his hospital because their hospital will perform an important surgery for the founder of their hospital. 

_ “Maybe next time, Wonwoo. Don’t worry okay? Remember the promise nako.” _ Hoshi stated after the hospital staff told Wonwoo to go back to the hospital. _ “I won’t forget Kuya Hosh- hala nanapak si loko.”  _ Wonwoo was about to finish his sentence when Hoshi smacked his neck for calling him kuya. They went on their own ways already after having small interactions. 

Night came and it was time for their usual wish. Hoshi and Wonwoo went to their workplace’s highest point which was the rooftop. They were about to state their wish as the clock struck 11:11, a shooting star passed! They were completely shocked in their own places. They stated their wish on the shooting star more than the 11:11 because they believe that the shooting star is more important since it doesn’t happen everyday. After their wish, they immediately called each other but Wonwoo was the first one to call.  _ “Have you seen the freaking shooting bituin?!” _ he stated.  _ “Yes! I freaking wished on that instead of the 11:11” _ the older one answered.  _ “Hala same! Grabe, how lucky of us to witness the shooting bituin even we are apart from each other!” _ Wonwoo stated while smiling. They both ended the call after checking up on each other. Wonwoo smiled while looking at the beautiful city lights of the busy city while Hoshi allowed the cold breeze to embrace him while looking at the swaying trees of the countryside. It is a beautiful way to end another day for them, but they still miss each other. They both went home excitedly because they can’t wait to tuck their tired bodies to bed. While Hoshi was walking home, he played some music so that he can feel that he’s not lonely. He looks up at the night skies and suddenly remembered that they used to video themselves while watching the stars above. Hoshi opens his phone right away and browsed through his photos and played some of their videos. He recalls it in his mind and he felt happy with it. He stopped on the sidewalk and closed his eyes saying- _ “Good old times Wonwoo, good old times.”  _

The sound of the rooster woke Hoshi up and the sound of the newspaper delivery man woke Wonwoo up. It’s a new day for both of them and as usual, they would get out of bed after 10 minutes because they’ll be busy browsing on the internet. While Hoshi is scrolling on his feed, he received a message from his resident hospital staff. 

  
  


**_“Good day, Mr. Kwon! We are here to inform you that we will transfer you to our sister hospital in the city. Please proceed to the director’s office on your way to the hospital. Thank you.”_ **

Surprisingly and a miracle come true, the sister hospital where Hoshi works is where Wonwoo is!  _ “What is this, I have been working here for years already and I didn’t know about this! Or maybe I limot na hmmmm… anyways!! I am finally seeing Wonwoo again and I will be working with him! Hatdog!!!!” _ he says with opened teary eyes and the widest smile he can make. He called Wonwoo after exiting the office while jumping side to side. Everyone in the hospital was looking at him but he didn’t care. While telling it to his best friend, he can’t help but smile and go ahi ahi circles with this point finger on the unoccupied space of the wooden bench he was sitting on. Both of them were very excited about seeing each other again. 

_ “Hoshi-ya what should we do today? Eat isaw? Drink halo-halo from the Chowking nearby? Hmmmm ano kaya?” _ Wonwoo says excitedly. _ “Nyek! Calm down Jeon Wonwoo, we have all the time ano ba! Since it’s already night time, let’s just go to the hospital’s rooftop! I believe na that one’s the highest peak in the city! Dating gawi? Let’s go hehehe” _ Hoshi suggests.

They walked side by side while feeling the cold air and the busy streets of the city. Hoshi’s still not used to the city because this will be his first time staying in the city for good. He needs to know the road well because the last time he went there alone, he was brought to the mental hospital and not a general hospital. Memorizing the medical terms and medications is a piece of cake for him but memorizing routes and destinations is a bit challenging for him. Good thing that Wonwoo is already there for him. He will be his walking map so he won’t get lost anymore.

They enjoyed each other’s presence and they made sure that they fulfill their promise every day. Hoshi would play pranks on Wonwoo by waking him up in the middle of his sleep saying that they need to be in the hospital because of another emergency. Wonwoo would get up right away with his messy bed hair and when he finished dressing up, Hoshi would say that it’s a joke. Silly best friends going through it. There would be times that they have small misunderstandings because one forgot to bring out the trash on his _ basura takeout day _ , but they always make sure to fix it until the day ends. 

The director of the hospital assigned both of them to a challenging task in the hospital after working together for a year, it was to work on the covid floor of the hospital on the fourth floor. They can’t say no to the task because the director has seen the potential of the two. Besides, they have a promise to each other. They went home with a worried face because they’ll be assigned to it by tomorrow. They will now have separate rooms but Hoshi will just be in the room beside Wonwoo. 

The next day came and they were nervous. Really nervous. As they walk to near the hospital, Hoshi would feel butterflies on his stomach. He immediately went to the nearest restroom and Wonwoo followed him, smiling. 

_“Wow, it feels like we’re back in the old times, ha? Here’s your freaking tabo, it’s so smelly dalian mo na.”_ The younger one says as he hands in the _tabo._ _“Shut up, Wonwoo. My tiyan hurts grabe I can’t take it anymore, I feel like I can’t go to the hospital, leche flan.”_ The older one replies in deep worry. _“Are you loko na? We have no choice but to go to the hospital for your freaking tiyan!”_ Wonwoo replies.

Upon working on a covid floor in the hospital, the chance of catching the virus is very much likely to happen. And it happened to Wonwoo. They had to isolate Wonwoo into the covid room for further observation and treatments. Wonwoo’s condition is a little worse than the other patients because he has a weak body. Hoshi’s worry dominated upon seeing his best friend laying on the hospital bed. When the clock strikes 11:11 pm, Hoshi would look over the small window on the door and Wonwoo’s room and they would both close their eyes and wish. Hoshi thought Wonwoo was saying his wish, but he wasn’t. He just fell asleep right away.  _ “I believe in you Wonwoo,” _ Hoshi says to himself.

Wonwoo stayed there for almost a week already and nothing’s getting better. Hoshi would check him from time to time but he can’t stay for long. He ran going to the rooftop with teary eyes and looked up to the stars again. Another shooting star showed and Hoshi cried even more while saying his wish. He closes his eyes and just let the tears flow down his face. He feels so down whenever he sees his best friend like that. But he always keeps in his mind their priority. He loosens up a bit, wiped his tears, stood up, and took three long and deep breaths. He did the butterfly technique to help himself calm down. He believes in Wonwoo. He always and forever will. 

On the same night, he walks home he found a  _ wish _ plant, he plucked it out and blew it, wishing the same thing. He got home and looked at the mirror and found a fallen eyelash laying down on his fluffy cheeks. He wished for the same thing. He went to bed and prayed, he prayed for the same thing as well. 

It was his day off the following day so he went outside to buy some groceries and have a quick jog around the neighborhood. He can’t help but worry about his best friend who was sick but he’s also afraid of going to the hospital. He just let himself be for the rest of the day by researching medical stuff and studying the information about the virus. 

The following day and fear didn’t leave his mind. This time, he chooses not to visit Wonwoo’s room because they say that the patient’s body will weaken if he or she sees someone that worries about them. He did the best for Wonwoo so he skips his room whenever he needs to check up on the other patient’s vitals. He was eating his lunch with the few nurses when he noticed another nurse pushing a wheelchair with a familiar face. Hoshi had to squint his eyes to fully see the person’s face despite having puffy eyes because he cried last night. He paused for a while, he was in deep shock when he found out that the person in the wheelchair was his best friend. Wonwoo stood up and said,

  
  
  


_ “Hoshi-ya did you perhaps, wished on a shooting star? 11:11? A fallen eyelash? Or a wish plant?” _

  
  
  


_ “ I got all of them for you.”  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my fic! I hope you liked it and I hope to learn more about writing fics! until my next fic everyone! thank you so much!!


End file.
